In Love & War
by CupofTeaforAliceandHatter
Summary: The Civil War, a nation divided. Fighting for what you believe in can cost you every thing. Edward a Yankee, leaves behind his wife. Will he return home safe or in a wooden box. The Union or Confederate whos side are you on? All common pairings. AH
1. Chapter 1

**I hope this story appeals to your liking, This will be mixed with history on the civil War. It is needed to give you a feel of what things where then. If you see a mistake, please point it out. If you have suggestions, all ideas welcomed.**

**Exclaimer: Own nothing here, except for the ideas in my head. A scary place to be, properly as bad as Alice's.**

**_Chapter 1_**

Women played many roles during the American Civil War,be it soldiers,nurses,spies, or smugglers. There were those who actively participated in battle,and some were brazen enough to assume the roles of spy and smugglers.

Those waiting at home did their part, raising the children, taking care of wounded soldiers and being refuge for others. In order to participate in actual battle women assumed the identity of men.

1862 a young woman only known as Emily during the war, oldest daughter to Charlie and Renee Swan died at the age of 19, when a mini ball pierced her side. Her sex was only revealed when she asked that a telegram be sent to her father in Richmond, Virginia. The telegram read like this "forgive your dying daughter. I have but a few moments to live. My native soil drinks my blood. I expected to deliver my country but the fates would not have it so, I am content to die. Sister be happy. Find love. Pray, forgive me .....Emily" It became apparent that women took as much pride in the way the war would end, as did the men.

The Civil War split families and friends. Brothers fought brothers, fathers against sons on the battlefield. Innocent blood was often shade. Three brothers of Mrs. Abraham Lincoln died fighting for the South.

As men left for war, women had to step in to fill their took up roles as factory workers, clerks and school teachers. As the number of sick and wounded increased, women also took on the role as nurses.

Life during the civil war, they were very religious, stayed together, worked very hard, they believed they had to protect their land and no one was going to get in their way. They were brought up very tough. They were smart and knew how to plan, their game, life or death. tremendous stress, and extremely courageous. They stood up in what they believed in.

One of the most important influences on the nineteenth-century woman was that of her parents, for she usually lived at home until marriage, or , if she remained single, until her death. A woman's home was often her parents' home and this was especially true during the Civil War. When husbands went off to war, wives usually returned to the emotional and financial security of their parents' homes. This was evidently true for many women of the tri-state.

A woman's role mainly was running a house hold which entitled cooking, cleaning, sewing, and mothering.

**_O~O~O~O_**

Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen, were wed in marriage in 1865, two years after the death of her sister. Isabella was 17 while her husband was 19. He came from a well respected family. Included both loving parents, older brother and younger sister. His father was a well known doctor, making house-calls on a daily bases. Some points having to leave a few days at a time when patents were far out on the country side.

Six months later the war erupted and against his families wishing he left for war. Isabella tried her best to support her husbands decision. She wrote letters every day, sending a few. Never knowing if he was receiving them. For men to receive a letter from their families and send one back while out on the battle line were lucky to reach them. It was a trying time on ones soul. Many lives were lost, believing their cause to the very end.

Edwards father invited Isabella to stay in their home, while Edward was away. Hesitantly, she excepted since Mrs. Cullen suffered ill health and was frequently prostrated by sickness.

Two moths later, Isabella discovered she was with child.

Isabella sat in her dimly lit bedroom, writing yet another letter, by candle light. Praying that this one above all others would reach him.

_Dear Edward, my loving husband_

_You don't know how anxious I am to see you my Edward. How long it seems since we parted that sad filled morning. I love you so much my sweet. I want some of my good kisses so bad. I have wonderful news, we are expecting. "_

_"I looked for you Saturday, my birthday wasn't the same without you here to celebrate . I felt much disappointed that you did not come. I am trying to wait patiently for you but the time seems long indeed. Father received a telegraph, my sister, Mary, pass away two days ago. She was to weak after giving birth to a son. I have yet to know his name. I'm sure he's beautiful. Darrell isn't taking her death well. She left him with 3 children to raise. Father said, they may come back here. I sure hope so, Darrell going to need all the help he can handle._

_Your parents have arranged for Alice to marry. His name is Jasper Whitlock, a banker. I've mat him once, he is well mannered. Alice appears quite smitten with him._

_Emmett and Rosalie have decided to move back here, closer to family. Her brother lost his life a few weeks ago, in this god awful war. He suffered from a gun shot won. He was only 15. It gets frustrating and terrifying at times with you there in the line of fire while I'm here. I've had nightmares at last a few times a week. "_

_"My beloved, I have to end this letter. I must get some much needed sleep. I will do everything to keep our child safe and healthy as well as I. I love you, keep safe. Come home to us. I wish not to miss you another day. The sooner your here the sooner you can hold me._

_Love always_

_Isabella_

_**Sorry, so short. I really value your opinion.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Please Push the button below**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**lllllll**_

_**lllllll**_

_**illlllll**_

_**V V V V V**_

_**V V V V**_

_**V V**_

_**V**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_In love & War_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Don't forget to review._**

Grim, brutal, and utterly personal, the Civil War claimed more American lives than any other war fought before or since the founding of the United States. the Civil War (also called the War Between the States) pitted countrymen against countrymen in the new and developing republic of the United States of America.

Camps were packed with tents housing 5 or 6 men. Not the best living conditions. There had been times when the troops and himself were hurried out of town, leaving behind their dead, wounded, and the regimental band.

Most cooking occurred on an outdoor fire. In the early days of the war freed slaves were not allowed to carry a rifle and fight. They were often given the role of cook or other similar jobs.

Edward was exhaust and fatigued, taking in his surroundings watching others huddled around camp fire placed 6, 7 feet give or take in front of their tents. Some ate while others chatted. Every where you turned, Weary hung in the air, Some showed fear and wondering. Praying to return home unharmed not in a wooden box.

He believed they had a real fighting chance to defete the south. We the North had been able to begin the war with numerous advantages over the South. First, we had an established government and therefore did not have to waste time trying to set up a governing system as did the South. Second, almost all of the nation's industry was located in the North. This diversified industry allowed the us the ability to mass produce adequate amounts of artillery, rifles, and munitions which permitted us the ability to fight a protracted, modern war.

Third, the majority of the our nation's farms were in the North. Edward was quite proud with his knowledge and education, most here couldn't read or write.

He lived for those rare days he received letters from his wife. Just finishing the most recent, brought pure bliss. Excitement fueled his heart, ready to welcome his first born into this world. All the more reason to make it back alive and well to his wife and child. Maybe if he played his cards and God willing he'd be able to return before the birth.

"HEY, my wife is Expecting" He yelled, men started patting him on the back giving him their congrates. It was always a blessing to welcome a new child.

It was more rare than receiving if he got a chance to write back. He knew she worried for him and the others they knew were fighting. She had a older brother who lived far south and was fighting for the Confederacy.

Edward believed strongly that no human regardless of skin color should be placed into slavey. Treated more like an animal. It just wasn't right, by no means. There was no excuse to mistreatment. He felt as a religious man, all men should remain free.

Many Africans were captured and brought over America to work in the fields, held in bondage by laws and violence. Many slaves resisted and although it was difficult, escaped to freedom. The Underground Railroad helped thousands of slaves escape, and slave rebellions threatened what was called the peculiar institution.

Not one part of himself felt shame being called a "Yankee". He held fear for his family, who in the past had helped in the vast network of people who assisted runaway fugitive slaves escape to the North and into Canada.

For the slave, running away to the North was anything but easy. The first step was to escape from the slaveholder. For many slaves, this meant relying on his or her own resources. Sometimes a "conductor," posing as a slave, would enter a plantation and then guide the runaways northward. The fugitives would move at night. They would generally travel between 10 and 20 miles to the next station, where they would rest and eat, hiding in barns and other out-of-the-way places. While they waited, a message would be sent to the next station to alert its stationmaster.

As he took paper out, peeking at the sky, listening as leaves shuddered with a gentle breeze, rain and clouds were rolling in.

Quickly, writing he wrote, leaving out as much as he could about the war. He wanted to spear her of the harsh reality that laid before him.

**_Dear Isabella, my love_**

**_I love you, daring. Your on my mind ever waking hour and dancing in my have made me the happiest man alive with the upcoming birth of our first born. I reassure you, you'll make a great mother. I promise I'll do what ever means to make it back home to you._**

**_I have made a few friends while here. There is one here, Ben, his wife is expecting any day now. How is mother doing? Has her health improved? I surly hope so._**

**_Alice wrote me a few weeks ago, telling me in great detail who she was to marry. He seems to me a perfect gentleman, he will stay in my good favors as long as he treats her with the all up most respect. She deserves no less._**

**_I really believe we have a good chance at winning this war. I;m sure this war is almost to an end, I swear I can thast it. Sweet victory._**

**_I shall bid you fare well, I must get sleep, in a short notice we may be called out to fight._**

**_I love you and our child. Take care of yourself._**

**_Love always,_**

**_Edward_**

_**Sorry, so short. I really value your opinion.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Please Push the button below**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**lllllll**_

_**lllllll**_

_**illlllll**_

_**V V V V V**_

_**V V V V**_

_**V V**_

_**V**_


End file.
